With the advent of new regulations for stricter emission control and improved fuel economy, while still maintaining overall costs, there has developed a need for new, cost effective ways of providing these reductions.
One way of providing both emissions and fuel reductions is to minimize power consumption when that power is not required. To do this, a pressure regulator is utilized which has the ability, with an electrical signal applied, to reduce its regulated pressure, either on off or proportionally.
With this reduction in power usage, the fuel consumption is reduced in addition to overall emissions.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to offset the primary pressure to be regulated and applied to one side of the moveable components in the pressure regulating valve with a counter-balancing pressure equal to that of the primary pressure.
It is a further object of this invention to offset the primary pressure to be regulated and applied to one side of at least one moveable component of the valve that facilitates a connection of the primary pressurized fluid to a source of lower pressure following a movement of the component with a counter-balancing pressure equal to the pressure to be regulated so that a spring force of a spring yieldingly resists movement of the component and connection of the pressurized fluid to the source of lower pressure and thereby solely determine the pressure to which the pressurized fluid will be regulated.
It is a further object of the invention to balance the primary pressure to be regulated by applying to both sides of a moveable armature of an electromagnet with a counter-balancing pressure equal to the pressure to reduce the amount of electricity to move the armature.
It is a further object of the invention, as aforesaid, to reduce the aforesaid spring force of the spring in response to the aforesaid movement of the armature caused by an activation of the electromagnet.